


If You Want Me, Come Get Me

by DumbBitchBi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluffy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbBitchBi/pseuds/DumbBitchBi
Summary: On a chase shit gets slightly emotional at the end :)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 19





	If You Want Me, Come Get Me

John was so extraordinarily over this job Sherlock picked. Out of the large cast of rotating characters that passed through the humble flat of 221B Baker Street, he just had to choose the most outlandish women they had ever met. He still could not get the image of the fur gloves out of his mind, they suspiciously looked like real cat skin, paws and all. A shudder rumbled through his shorter stature as he ran. 

‘John this is not the time to think of some gloves for bloody sakes!’, his internal monologue cut through his intruding thoughts.

He had more important things to think about, like the fact that they were currently getting chased with the intention of murdering them. His breath came out in short puffs as he worked to keep up with the gazelle like man, his only savior the years in the military at the moment.

“Left!”, his curly haired detective said quickly. His breath got cut off from the physical exertion as well.

‘Good to know he’s getting his fair share from the job he picked’, the doctor curtly thought.

They turned the corner of the old grimy road, John looked straight ahead, ignoring the stray animals that jumped in fright and pawed with apprehension while examining the intruders. The murky brick black with the dirt from the past.

“Right and we should be good!”, Sherlock spoke while barely catching his breath.

“Should, Sherlock! Should!”, John piped with a clearly exasperated voice.

He looked back, the large shadow of the man just barely leaving their sight now. They almost lost him by now.

“Yes, Should! I know the city like the palm of my hand, ofcourse I know!”, Sherlock defended himself quickly.

John rolled his eyes, “Turn!”

They rolled into an equally sullied alleyway, obviously used for other shady things if he could tell anything from the extremely questionable stains surrounding them. A rather unsavory smell invading their personal space.

They finally stopped, the man running past them with desperation to find them as they knew too much. Not stopping to realize that they could’ve easily hid.

They finally stood up, crouching a little while putting their hands on their knees. Both of them rather elated at the fact they could relax now. This job had an awful lot of running involved if you asked John.

The partners started inhaling harshly, trying to catch their breath. 

“Ofcourse, you’d pick this mission.”

“It seemed interesting.”

The story was the same as always, Sherlock got the mission he insisted on and went on multiple impromptu chases just to find the answer rather quickly. No surprise there it seems. There was no secret code this time however, John thanked god quietly. He’ll be the first to admit, that one was a bit of a mess.

“Well, I think this calls for a good dinner.”, the detective said, relief in his words.

John Watson painted the ideal picture of annoyance as he sat on the disgusting floor of the dim alleyway. You think he’d believe the man in front of him was insane but, two years with him and a guy gets used to these strange occurrences. Like for example, dinner after almost being murdered.

“Are you serious? I could sleep for a century right now.” he sighed deeply.

“Yes. I don’t lie.”

All he got in return to his statement was a suspicious raise of one dirty blonde eyebrow.

“Mhm hmm, sure.”

“I take personal offence to that ,you know.”

A warm smile looked at him, his heart lurched at the sight.

“Good.”

‘What am I to do’, thought Sherlock while his heart beat rather quickly at the view of the doctor. Messy and disheveled, but beautiful and lovely. 

“That’s slander.”

John nodded happily.

The taller one got up slowly but surely, he definitely fractured his wrist. He straightened his iconic trench coat, brushing the accumulated dirt off. Tapped his shoes softly so as not to damage the delicate leather and shook his curls. That should do it, he thought.

John looked at him for a minute while Sherlock somewhat tidied up (well as much as he could). The blue eyes enchanting just like the first day they met, the mop of curls he loved to run his fingers through. The tall stature that he loved dearly.

Sherlock turned around, ready to leave.

He started walking in short strides, only getting a few mere feet before he noticed his beloved doctor wasn’t at his side. He looked back, his hair brushing the shell of his ear elegantly.

“Well, let’s go.”, he spoke knowing that he would never leave the other man stranded.

A coy smirk found his view.

“If you want me, come get me.”

The detective immediately appeared at his side, holding out a rather large hand. Dexterous fingers waiting for the man.

“I’ll always come.”

The flushed smiles full of glee, and the eyes full of adoration were never gone from the two, regardless of what life might throw at them.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these homos


End file.
